


A life without you (something I'm about to get used to)

by Starlight_241



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't have a title, It's bad, Sad, idk I'm bored so I wrote this, man help, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_241/pseuds/Starlight_241
Summary: Peter's thoughts as he goes off to MIT as he thinks about the last year and what it had meant for him. An life without him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	A life without you (something I'm about to get used to)

It's been an long year for Peter Parker.

Now when he finally steps in on the campus of MIT everyone knows who he is. After all not it's not everyday that you see the genius kid who was Tony Stark's personal intern/kinda son.

The truth is peter misses him. He should be here, to finally see him off to MIT, to Morgan's first day to kindergarten but he's not. Why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he just have some happiness?

Peter had thought about Time-travel you know?

To go back to where it all begin.

But he doesn't think he can bear to lose Morgan, She's the only one he has left, the only connection, his little sister.

sometimes it's too much and he thinks, of an world where everything is all right. where the man that he thought of as his mentor his father figure is still alive, people would say it's an useless endeavor because time is not something to mess with. so he tries and hopes because no matter what happens he knows that Mr Stark gave his life for him and he isn't about to let that go to waste.

He doesn't know what the world has in hold for him but whatever it is he thinks he can handle it, after all, he is an avenger.

MIT doesn't stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i know it's bad but it's just kind of a draft which i want to make something out of, all the best to me i guess.


End file.
